shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Junketsu
Junketsu (純潔 Junketsu) is an officer in the Marines, as well as an elf, swordsman and a Devil Fruit user. The Devil Fruit he had consumed being the Gloss Gloss Fruit, which gave him reflective properties. Another key feature belonging to Junketsu is the fact he is a living Zeppin who was imbued with the natural ability to produce light like a firefly would. As a Zeppin, he likewise goes by the self-entitled alias of H.E.R.O. (ヒーロー Hīrō,) which stands for Heroic Elf Restoring Order. Junketsu made his first appearance in the fanon story, One Dream, in which he appeared in the first of its mini-series, entitled The Life of a Loved One. In the first short story, Junketsu played the role of the main antagonist; ultimately facing off against the story's protagonist, Jolly D. Mona. After a hard fought match, Junketsu was ultimately beaten by Mona. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Swordsmanship Devil Fruit Junketsu ate the Gloss Gloss Fruit, which gave him a reflective, glossy exterior at all times. Due to this rather passive power, Junketsu has become able to wipe any any contamination that comes into contact with him, up to and including his own blood, as well as being given the more remarkable ability to instantly reflect light off of his body and deflect it into any direction he pleases. Because of this power, Junketsu has bragged that he is immune to light-based attacks, including those like lasers; a feat that was proven true after he had deflected a laser he had launched earlier which became reflected back at him. In order to maximize the effectiveness of his Devil Fruit, Junketsu later adapted his body into that of a Zeppin with the abilities of a firefly. This allows Junketsu to create light from his own body whenever he pleases, which reacts to his glossy body. Upon mixing both abilities into one, Junketsu has shown that he can create dazzling bursts of intense light to blind nearby opponents and leave them open to attack, or to intensify localized light into a single laser for offensive uses. The types of lasers Junketsu can fire can vary depending on where they're launched from; with potent but controlled lasers fired from the palms of his hands, to weaker and more precise lasers fired from his eyes. When used at its fullest, Junketsu has shown that he can redirect pure sunlight into a multi-directional dome of light, which razes the entire vicinity he's standing in. Relationships Marines Family Allies Enemies Jolly D. Mona Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Junketsu's name was partly inspired by a character and/or piece of clothing from the anime, Kill la Kill, known as Junketsu. The name itself means "purity," which is a theme Wyvern 0m3g4 had wanted to play with for the character of Junketsu himself. In fact, Wyvern was hesitant and reluctant to give Junketsu his name, due to disliking the idea of him and Kill la Kill's Junketsu sharing the same exact name. In the end however, due to lacking any other means to properly give Junketsu the literal name, "Purity," Wyvern settled upon using "Junketsu" as the name itself. **This in itself is part of a larger, more overall attempt to give Junketsu the implication of being a "haughty elf," as Wyvern thought of it; thus explaining Junketsu's sophisticated manner of speech, as well as his greater sense of self-worth and pride. External Links Junketsu - Kill la Kill Wiki article about Junketsu; the clothing that helped to inspire the elven Junketsu' name Marine - One Piece Wiki article about the Marines, which is Junketsu's occupation Swordsmen - One Piece Wiki article about swordsmen, which is Junketsu's combat related profession Site Navigation Category:Elf Category:Male Category:Armadem Category:Marine Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4